


shotgun kiss

by Awwkward



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, smoking weed
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awwkward/pseuds/Awwkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn kiwnął głową i zaczął nieporadnie próbować zejść ze swojego przyjaciela. Jego działania przynosiły niestety tylko więcej zamieszania i stawiały Nialla w coraz to bardziej niezręcznej sytuacji. Jego zażenowanie rosło w zastraszającym tempie i marzył, by to uczucie było jedyną rzeczą, która w tym momencie rosła. W końcu ciągłe przypadkowe ocieranie się nogi Zayna o jego krocze sprawiło, że przez jego usta przedostał się mały jęk. Kurwa.</p>
<p>Zayn zaprzestał swoich ruchów i spojrzał w dół prosto na czerwoną twarz blondyna. Czy on właśnie? Nie, to niemożliwe. Skierował swoje spojrzenie w dół ciała Nialla, gdzie były splątane ich nogi.</p>
<p>Och.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shotgun kiss

Zayn po kolei otwierał szuflady w stoliku nocnym stojącym obok jego hotelowego łóżka w poszukiwani zapalniczki. Ostatnie dni były naprawdę wyczerpujące i postanowił trochę się rozluźnić. Dlatego na jego łóżku leżał już sprawnie zwinięty skręt, czekający jedynie na podpalenie.

Reszta chłopców miała zamiar wybrać się do klubu by wypić kilka drinków i wyzbyć się stresu na parkiecie. Zayn nie miał jednak ochoty na użeranie się ze spoconymi, pijanymi ludźmi stłoczonymi na małej przestrzeni i obmacującymi się w każdym możliwym miejscu.

Miał właśnie zamiar udać się do łazienki, by tam też poszukać zguby, gdy przerwało mu pukanie do drzwi. Westchnął zrezygnowany, wynurzając się spod łóżka. Poprawił pobieżnie podwiniętą koszulkę i podszedł do drzwi otwierając je na całą szerokość. Pierwszym co ujrzał był szeroko uśmiechający się Niall. Bez słowa wskazał mu ręką by wszedł, a sam ruszył w kierunku łazienki. Wątpił żeby coś tam znalazł, ale człowiek w kryzysowych sytuacjach łapał się najdziwniejszych rozwiązań, a ta pieprzona zapalniczka powoli doprowadzała go do szału. Kątem oka zdążył zauważyć jeszcze, jak blondyn wygodnie układa się na jego łóżku, krzyżując ramiona pod głową, ale wywrócił na to jedynie oczami, będąc przyzwyczajonym do takiego zachowania swojego przyjaciela.

\- Nie przygotowujesz się do wyjścia? - Zayn krzyknął z wnętrza kabiny prysznicowej.

\- Nah - Niall zacmokał - dzisiaj sobie odpuszczam. Zostaje w hotelu.

Zayn lekko zdziwił się na słowa Nialla, gdyż zazwyczaj to on był najbardziej entuzjastyczny na wypady do klubów czy barów.

Wyszedł z pomieszczenia i spojrzał na chłopaka zmrużonymi oczami. Zdążył już on usiąść i teraz bawił się zapalniczką w jego dłoniach, co chwila gasząc ją i zapalając. Jego spojrzenie było skierowane w dół na kolana. Coś było zdecydowanie nie tak i Zayn miał zamiar dowiedzieć się, co to było.

\- Podpalisz mi pościel - Zayn powiedział, podchodząc do łóżka i zabierając blondynowi zapalniczkę, siadając obok niego. - Więc co się dzieje, huh?

\- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi - Niall wzruszył ramionami patrząc jak mulat sięga za siebie po skręta. Jego koszulka podwinęła się lekko ukazując jego wytatuowane biodro, na którym na chwilę zatrzymał się wzrok młodszego chłopaka, szybko jednak odwrócił spojrzenie, nie chcąc zostać przyłapanym na gapieniu się. Wystarczyło mu, że zaczął czuć się coraz dziwniej w towarzystwie swojego kumpla z zespołu. Nie chciał by ktoś, a zwłaszcza sam sprawca tego całego mętliku w jego głowie, zaczął zadawać mu kłopotliwe pytania na temat żałosnego ślinienia się na widok kawałka gołej skóry.

\- Dlaczego ci nie wierzę, Horan? - Zayn zapytał z uniesioną brwią, gdy znów usiadł prosto na łóżku. Jego spojrzenie nie opuszczało ani na sekundę twarzy Nialla, który to znowu próbował patrzeć wszędzie tylko nie na Zayna. - Niall...

\- Jezu, Zayn. Odpuść. Nic się nie dzieje. To że nie mam pieprzonej ochoty na ruszenie się z hotelu, nie znaczy, że świat ma zamiar się skończyć - Niall powiedział trochę ostrzej niż zamierzał, odsuwając się od Zayna kawałek.

Malik podniósł ręce do góry w obronnym geście patrząc na Nialla uważnie. Zayn był szczerze zdziwiony zachowaniem Nialla. Blondyn nigdy nie zachowywał się tak... dziwnie. Postanowił jednak nie naciskać na niego w żaden sposób. Spojrzał na niego ostatni raz nim zabrał się za odpalanie skręta.

Czuł na sobie oczy blondyna, gdy zaciągał się po raz pierwszy. Głęboko nabrał dym do płuc, rozkoszując się tym, jak rozchodzi się w jego wnętrzu. Po chwili uniósł głowę do góry, odchylając szyję i wypuścił dym przez usta, jego małe kłęby zaczęły unosić się w powietrzu.

Niall patrzył urzeczony na palącego Zayna. Jak jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się przy nabieraniu dymu do płuc. Jak jego oczy przymykały się i powieki lekko trzepotały, gdy wypuszczał go. Na jego palce pewnie trzymające jointa, gdy zbliżał go do swoich kształtnych ust. Niall nigdy nie pomyślał, że tak bardzo spodoba mu się widok jakiejkolwiek palącej osoby. Ale w końcu mówimy o Zaynie. Człowieku, który potrafi uczynić najprostszą czynność dziełem sztuki. I Niall zaczął żałować, że postanowił przyjść do pokoju przyjaciela, bo oglądanie takiego Zayna sprawiło, że jego zdezorientowanie urosło jeszcze bardziej.

Niall był tak zatracony w myślach o Zaynie, że nie zauważył, iż mulat przygląda mu się od dłuższego czasu. Jego wzrok prześledził całą sylwetkę chłopaka. Od białych conversów, które miał na nogach, przez czarne ciasne rurki z przetarciami na kolanach i po białą koszulkę z napisem HIPSTA, PLEASE, której rąbkiem się bawił. Jego długie, wyćwiczone grą na gitarze palce przyciągnęły na chwilę wzrok Zayna, lecz szybko przeniósł swoje spojrzenie na twarz blondyna. Blond włosy były jak zawsze roztrzepane, a policzki lekko zarumienione, pasujące kolorem do ust chłopaka. Ust, które teraz nieświadomie przegryzał. Zayn patrzył, jak dolna warga Nialla staje się o odcień ciemniejsza za każdym razem, gdy zaciskały się na niej zęby blondyna.

\- Chcesz spróbować? - Zayn zapytał wolno, zachrypniętym głosem, sprawiając, że Niall podskoczył na łóżku. Niall spojrzał spłoszony na Zayna, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

\- Uhm, co? - Niall zapytał patrząc w brązowe oczy Zayna. Malik uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, kolejny raz zaciągając się głęboko.

\- Pytałem czy chcesz spróbować - Zayn zapytał po opróżnieniu płuc z dymu. - No wiesz. Zapalić.

\- Nigdy tego nie robiłem, nie będę wiedział co i jak - Niall powiedział, wzruszając lekko ramionami, nie do końca pewny czy tego chce.

\- Spokojnie pokaże ci - mulat zbliżył się do Nialla tak, że siedzieli teraz po turecku naprzeciwko siebie.

 

Zayn złapał dłoń blondyna, przekazując mu żarzącego się skręta. Spojrzał w jego niebieskie, niepewne oczy z małym uśmiechem, próbując dodać mu tym otuchy. - Wsadź fajkę między wargi i nabierz powietrza. Spróbuj choć przez chwilę trzymać dym w płucach, zanim go wypuścisz. - Zayn tłumaczył wolno chłopakowi. - To nie takie trudne jak się wydaje, dasz radę.

Niall patrzył przez kilka sekund na przedmiot w dłoni, nim przybliżył bibułkę do swoich ust. Policzył w myślach do trzech i nabrał głęboki oddech.

Niestety tak szybko jak dym dostał się do jego płuc, zaczął kaszleć i krztusić się. Jego oczy wypełniły się łzami i nie potrafił przestać kasłać. Czuł dłonie Zayna poklepujące jego plecy i to jak mówi do niego jakieś uspokajające brednie. Słyszał jednak śmiech w jego głosie i sprawiło to, że poczuł się całkowicie głupio.

\- Weź to ode mnie - Niall wychrypiał wyciągając do przodu dłoń z jointem. Nie miał zamiaru zbliżyć się do tego gówna ponownie. Wystarczy, że zdążył już zrobić z siebie debila przed Zaynem. Był pewny, że jego policzki nie wrócą do naturalnego koloru przez najbliższe sto lat.

\- Hej, to nic takiego Nialler. Prawie każdy przez to kiedyś przechodził - Zayn powiedział lekko, uśmiechając się do przyjaciela. - Dawaj, spróbujemy jeszcze raz.

\- Nie, nie ma nowy - Niall powiedział potrząsając głową.

\- No weź Ni - Zayn jęknął głośno - Obiecuje, że ci się spodoba.

\- Nie, jest mi dobrze tak jak jest. - Niall upierał się, wciąż czując jak jego płuca płonęły bólem wywołanym przez długotrwały kaszel.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza. Zayn zastanawiał się jak namówić upartego blondyna do spróbowania. W pewnym momencie do jego lekko rozluźnionego umysłu wpadł pewien pomysł.

Spojrzał na Nialla, który bawił się teraz swoim telefonem. Jego policzki wciąż miały ładny szkarłatny odcień. Zayn oblizał wargi, patrząc na usta blondyna. Naprawdę ma zamiar to zrobić? W pewnym momencie Niall uniósł wzrok i jego błękitne spojrzenie skupiło się na spojrzeniu Zayna. Było ono nieco zdezorientowane i niepewne. Zdecydowanie to zrobi.

\- Co? - Niall zapytał przesuwając się niezręcznie na łóżku.

\- Ufasz mi Niall? - Zayn zapytał przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej do przyjaciela, nie przestając patrzeć na jego twarz.

Niall patrzył na Zayna uważnie, zastanawiając się, co takiego przyszło na myśl czarnowłosemu przyjacielowi. - Uhm, tak. - Niall odpowiedział niepewnie.

\- Cudownie - Zayn wymruczał z małym uśmiechem, nie przestając patrzeć na wargi Nialla. - Zaraz coś zrobię, dobrze? Proszę, nie panikuj i pozwól mi działać. Zgadzasz się? - Malik spojrzał w oczy blondyna, czekając aż ten wykona jakiś gest zgody. Po kilku sekundach Niall kiwnął lekko głową.

Zayn przybliżył się do blondyna tak, że ich kolana stykały się ze sobą. Pochylił się w jego kierunku. Wolną dłonią złapał delikatnie kark Nialla, przyciągając jego głowę bliżej siebie. Młodszy chłopak pozwalał mu na wszystko i tylko lekko rozbiegane spojrzenie ukazywało jego niepewność i zdenerwowanie. Zayn spojrzał w oczy Nialla, przesuwając dłoń znajdującą się na karku w stronę policzka irlandczyka. Niall lekko wzdrygnął się na ten gest. Zayn pogłaskał lekko jego rumieniec, szepcząc ciche 'spokojnie', nim przejechał palcami przez usta blondyna, kciukiem naciskając delikatne na dolną wargę. Niall instynktownie rozchylił usta i Zayn mógł poczuć jego drżący oddech na swojej dłoni.

Mulat zaciągnął się i zaczął powoli zbliżać swoją twarz do twarzy Nialla. Spojrzał jeszcze raz w oczy młodszego chłopaka nim połączył na krótko ich usta, wdmuchując dym pomiędzy jego wargi, czując jak Niall nabiera głęboko powietrze, wciągając niewielką ilość dymu do płuc. Kontakt ich ust nie trwał zbyt długo, lecz sprawił, że Zayn chciał to powtórzyć raz jeszcze. I następny. Szybko odsunął swoją głowę sprawdzając czy z Niallem wszystko okej i czy nie ma zamiaru znów zacząć się dusić. Blondyn jednak siedział tylko nieruchomo patrząc na mulata z szokiem, wciąż utrzymując dym w swojej buzi.

\- Możesz już wypuścić - Zayn powiedział, wybudzając Nialla z zawieszenia w jakim się znajdował.

Po kilku sekundach Niall otworzył usta i pozwolił by obłok powoli wydobywał się z pomiędzy jego warg. Wciąż był zdezorientowany tym, że jeszcze chwilę temu usta Zayna, usta należące do Zayna Malika, znajdowały się na jego własnych.

\- I jak było? - Zayn zapytał Nialla, który wciąż przyglądał się wszystkiemu ze zdumieniem w oczach.

Blondyn w końcu skupił swój wzrok na Maliku, oblizując usta. Nie do końca ogarniał co się wokół niego działo. I to wcale nie było spowodowane tym, że przed chwilą pierwszy raz zaciągnął się skrętem.

\- Podobało ci się? - Zayn uśmiechnął się do irlandczyka, puszczając mu oczko. Zayn bardzo wolno oblizał swoje usta, wciąż patrząc na Nialla i nie zdając sobie sprawy co robił z wnętrzem blondyna w tym momencie. Niall potrząsnął głową, starając się wyrzucić głupie myśli z umysłu. Nie, po prostu nie. Nie może podniecić się przez jedno przypadkowe zetknięcie ust. Zwłaszcza nie w momencie, w którym jest z Zaynem sam na sam. W jego pokoju. Na jego łóżku. Niall miał ochotę jęknąć z frustracji nad swoją głupią, całkowicie popapraną wyobraźnią. Zaakceptowałby każdy inny moment. Tylko. Nie. Teraz.

Zayn całkowicie nie zdając sobie sprawy z problemu rodzącego się w umyśle i spodniach blondyna, zdecydował się odłożyć zapalniczkę na stolik znajdujący się centralnie za Niallem. Pochylił się więc w jego kierunku, chcąc odłożyć przedmiot, przy okazji sprawiając, że zdezorientowany przez niespodziewane działanie Niall upadł do tyłu na materac ciągnąć za sobą Zayna.

Przez chwilę leżeli bez ruchu. Zayn centralnie na Niallu, z jedną jego nóg znajdującą się pomiędzy udami blondyna. I Niall pod Zaynem, trzymając mocno w dłoniach jego czarną koszulkę z logo MTV.

\- Mógłbyś? - Niall zapytał Zayna po chwili, czując jak kolano mulata niewygodnie wbija się w jego krocze. Niall puścił koszulkę Zayna, modląc się o jak najszybsze wydostanie się z pozycji, w której się obecnie znajdowali.

Zayn kiwnął głową i zaczął nieporadnie próbować zejść ze swojego przyjaciela. Jego działania przynosiły niestety tylko więcej zamieszania i stawiały Nialla w coraz to bardziej niezręcznej sytuacji. Jego zażenowanie rosło w zastraszającym tempie i marzył, by to uczucie było jedyną rzeczą, która w tym momencie rosła. W końcu ciągłe przypadkowe ocieranie się nogi Zayna o jego krocze sprawiło, że przez jego usta przedostał się mały jęk. Kurwa.

Zayn zaprzestał swoich ruchów i spojrzał w dół prosto na czerwoną twarz blondyna. Czy on właśnie? Nie, to niemożliwe. Skierował swoje spojrzenie w dół ciała Nialla, gdzie były splątane ich nogi.

Och.

Niall zasłonił swoją twarz dłonią, nie chcąc by Zayn widział jak rumieni się ze wstydu. Nigdy w życiu nie czuł się tak strasznie. Chciał po prostu jak najszybciej wydostać się z tego pokoju i wyjechać na Madagaskar, gdzie w spokoju mógłby płakać nad swoją beznadzieją.

\- Ni... - Zayn zaczął mówić, ale przerwał gdy blondyn zaczął gwałtownie potrząsać głową. W sumie i tak nie wiedział co powinno powiedzieć się w momencie, gdy wzwód twojego przyjaciela wbija ci się w nogę. Hm...

Zayn spojrzał na Nialla, który wciąż miał zasłoniętą twarz. Nie ukryło to jednak czerwonego koloru, który teraz znajdował się także na szyi blondyna i poniżej niej. Zayn powinien już dawno zejść z chłopaka i pozwolić im obu zapomnieć o tym momencie, ale nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Zamiast tego ustawił się w wygodniejszej pozycji i zaczął przesuwać jedną z dłoni w kierunku dolnych części ciała Nialla. Jego dłoń najpierw delikatnie dotknęła biodra chłopaka i Zayn podwinął jego podkoszulek dotykając nagiej skóry. Usłyszał jak Niall wciąga głęboko powietrze, więc uniósł wzrok spoglądając na niego. Dłonie Nialla nie zakrywały już jego twarzy, ułożone niezręcznie wzdłuż jego ciała i Zayn mógł zobaczyć całkowite zagubienie w jego spojrzeniu.

Ale również ukazywało ono, iż działania Zayna oddziaływały na irlandczyka i sprawiło to, że Zayn poczuł się pewniej w swoich działaniach. Jego ręka jeszcze przez chwilę badała gładką skórę brzucha Nialla, nim przeniósł ją niżej na jego krocze, delikatne naciskając na niemałej wielkości wypukłość. Syk, który wydobył się z ust Nialla wywołał uśmiech na twarzy mulata. Więc już bez żadnego wahania ścisnął erekcję Nialla przez spodnie.

\- Z-zayn c-co... - Niall zaczął, lecz gwałtownie napierające na jego wargi usta mulata skutecznie go zatrzymały.

Przez chwilę oboje nie wykonywali żadnych ruchów przyzwyczajając się do nowego uczucia, lecz w końcu zniecierpliwiony Zayn ugryzł dolną wargę Nialla, zmuszając go przez to do szerszego otwarcia ust. Dzięki temu język Zayna bez trudu wślizgnął się do środka i zaczął badać jego podniebienie. Niallowi zajęło tylko sekundę by zacząć oddawać pocałunek i dopasować się do ustalonego przez Zayna rytmu. Niall doszedł do wniosku, że Zayn musiał wziąć sobie za cel doprowadzenie go do kompletnego bałaganu w jak najkrótszym czasie, gdyż jego ruchy były niecierpliwie i pełne pasji. Przejął całkowitą kontrolę nad sytuacją nie pozwalając blondynowi nawet na porządne złapanie oddechu.

Ich pocałunek trwał i trwał, a gdy w końcu się od siebie oderwali, Zayn nie tracił ani sekundy, usadawiając się wygodnie na kolanach blondyna, a następnie przyciągając go do góry za koszulkę i od razu ją z niego ściągając.

Niall oddychał ciężko, gdy spojrzał na skupioną twarz Malika. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, co się właśnie działo. I co miało zamiar się wydarzyć. Jego ręce trzęsły się, gdy położył je na kolanach mulata i powoli zaczął przesuwać je w górę i pod koszulkę Zayna. Uczucie skóry przyjaciela pod opuszkami jego palców sprawiło, że zadrżał lekko. Ciasno chwycił biodra Zayna, sprawiając że ten skupił na nim swoje spojrzenie. Nie przestawał patrzeć w brązowe oczy, gdy podwijał koszule do góry. Zayn na chwilę zaprzestał robienia czegokolwiek i pozwalał blondynowi na ściągnięcie z niego górnej części ubrania. Gdy koszulka znajdowała się już rzucona w nieładzie na podłodze, Niall ponownie połączył ich usta w gwałtownym pocałunku, dotykając każdego fragmentu klatki piersiowej Zayna.

Niall przerwał pocałunek, zaczynając schodzić ustami niżej. Przyssał się ustami do szyi mulata, próbując zrobić mu malinkę. Uśmiechnął się w skórę Zayna, gdy usłyszał jak ten jęknął cicho. Ssał jeszcze przez chwilę to miejsce, nim skierował się niżej, na środek klatki piersiowej chłopaka, gdzie znajdowały się wytatuowane usta i przyłożył do nich swoje wargi, kąsając lekko skórę. W tym samym czasie jego obydwie dłonie przysunęły się na pośladki czarnowłosego. Ścisnął je mocno, następnie wsuwając kciuki pod materiał spodni i bielizny chłopaka. Mieli na sobie zdecydowanie za dużo ubrań. 

Zayn musiał pomyśleć o tym samym, gdyż zaczął majstrować przy pasku blondyna. Szybko go odpiął i zajął się guzikiem i rozporkiem. Tutaj poszło trochę wolniej, gdyż blondyn zaczął lekko poruszać biodrami, szukając jak największej ilości kontaktu. Zayn warknął głośno, gdy w końcu udało mu się rozpiąć spodnie. Zabrał dłonie blondyna ze swojego ciała i popchnął go mocno, by ten z powrotem położył się na łóżku.

\- Spokój - Zayn powiedział gdy zawisł nad Niallem, składając krótki pocałunek za jego uchem. Następnie zaczął ssać obojczyk Nialla, w tym samym czasie dotykając jego penisa przez materiał bokserek, sprawiając, że niebieskooki chłopak jęknął głośno. Ten dźwięk wysłał wibracje w dół ciała Malika. Zayn mruknął cicho, nie przestając masować erekcji irlandczyka.

\- Do góry - Zayn powiedział do Nialla po upłynięciu kilku minut intensywnej sesji porachunków, układając dłonie na jego bokach. Niall szybko uniósł biodra do góry, więc Zayn mógł bez przeszkód ściągnąć z niego spodnie i bokserki. Niall westchnął z ulgą, gdy poczuł, że jego penis nie jest już ograniczony przez żaden materiał.

Zayn usiadł prosto na łóżku obok Nialla, by dobrze przyjrzeć się leżącemu chłopakowi. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała w szybkim tempie. Spojrzenie, które było przytwierdzone do sylwetki Zayna było rozbiegane i pełne desperacji. Zayn oblizał swoje usta powoli zaczynając rozpinać swoje spodnie.

Niall przegryzał swoje opuchnięte od pocałunków usta czekając zniecierpliwiony na to, co wydarzy się dalej. Czy naprawdę tego chciał? Spojrzał na Zayna, którego oczy były cały czas skupione na jego osobie. Brązowe tęczówki były tak intensywne, że sprawiały iż Niall drżał na całym ciele. W pewnym momencie Niall usłyszał dźwięk klamry od paska i skierował wzrok niżej, na dłonie mulata które teraz znajdowały się przy jego rozporku. Patrzył jak chłopak powoli rozpina zamek i nie panując nad sobą, uniósł się, obracając tułów i wsadzając własne dłonie w rozpięte spodnie Zayna.

Nie trwało to jednak zbyt długo, gdyż Zayn pociągnął ręce Nialla do góry wraz z resztą jego ciała, od razu, gdy poczuł jego dłonie próbujące wsunąć się pod jego bieliznę. Blondyn był teraz przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej, oddychając ciężko, gdy patrzył w rozszerzone oczy mulata. Zayn miał mocno zaciśniętą szczękę i oddychał głęboko.

\- Czy ktoś ci na to pozwolił, Nialler? - Malik zapytał głębokim, zachrypniętym głosem, lekko wzmacniając uścisk na nadgarstkach młodszego chłopaka. Niall nie wiedział co powiedzieć, więc tylko głośno przełknął ślinę, potrząsając głową w zaprzeczeniu. Zayn patrzył na niego jeszcze przez kilka sekund nim powoli zaczął przesuwać się na łóżku, ciągnąć za sobą blondyna. Zatrzymał się dopiero gdy byli przy zagłówku. Zayn usiadł wygodnie, opierając się o ścianę za nim patrząc na blondyna wyczekująco. W oczach Nialla było widoczne zdezorientowanie. Rozejrzał się po pokoju nie wiedząc co robić. Malik westchnął głośno, przykuwając uwagę Nialla. Złapał dłoń blondyna, przeciągając go bliżej siebie.

\- Musimy porozmawiać o twoich niecierpliwych rączkach - Zayn wyszeptał do ucha Nialla, przegryzając jego płatek, nim wciągnął go na swoje kolana. Penis blondyna otarł się przy tym ruchu o brzuch Zayna i Niall jęknął cicho.

\- Tak spragniony - Zayn powiedział, przejeżdżając dłonią przez brzuch blondyna, zanim jego dłoń wylądowała na erekcji chłopaka. Delikatnie przejechał przez całą długość zaczynając od trzonu i kończąc na czubku, lekko na niego naciskając. Niall zaskomlał na pierwszy bezpośredni kontakt dłoni Zayna z jego członkiem. Ułożył dłoń na piersi mulata i czoło na jego ramieniu, lecz ten pociągnął lekko za jego włosy, sprawiając że głowa Nialla uniosła się. Niall spojrzał na Zayna z niezrozumieniem widocznym na twarzy.

\- To ja dotykam ciebie, nie ty mnie. - Zayn powiedział, odsuwając Nialla od swojego ciała i układając jego dłonie na jego kolanach. - A teraz bądź spokojnie...

Niall był całkowicie zdezorientowany przez zachowanie Zayna, ale wykonywał wszystko, co mu powiedział bez słowa sprzeciwu. Był zbyt mocno nakręcony tą całą sytuacją, by próbować teraz przerwać. Spojrzał na Zayna kiwając głową.

Zayn uśmiechnął się lekko kącikiem ust. Ułożył jedną dłoń na policzku blondyna przyciągając lekko jego głowę i złączając ich usta w gorącym pocałunku. Swoją drugą rękę ułożył z powrotem na penisie blondyna, zaczynając leniwie poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół. Niall co chwilę wypuszczał z siebie ciche jęki, które bardzo mocno działały na Zayna. Jego spodnie niesamowicie uwierały jego własną erekcję, ale ignorował to, skupiony na Niallu i jego członku, który był gorący i ciężki w jego dłoni.

Całowali się przez dłuższy czas, a dłoń Zayna ani na sekundę nie opuszczała kutasa Nialla. Blondyn był już blisko krawędzi i nie był pewny jak długo będzie dawał radę znosić słodkie tortury Zayna. Nie panował już nad swoimi odruchami i co chwilę wyrzucał biodra do przodu w nadziei o więcej tarcia, które doprowadziłoby go do wyczekiwanego finału.

Zayn zauważył, że Niall jest już blisko, więc przejechał po nim ostatni raz dłonią, zbierając na palce kilka kropel preejakulatu z główki blondyna, przed odsunięciem swojej ręki. Niall jęknął na to głośno, nie spodziewając się takiego zagrania ze strony mulata. Spojrzał na Zayna zamglonym spojrzeniem i z wyrzutem na twarzy. Tak bardzo chciał już dojść.

\- Chyba nie chcesz żeby zabawa skończyła się tak szybko, hm? - Zayn zapytał pocierając lekko biodro Nialla. Blondyn przez chwilę patrzył w oczy Zayna nim potrząsnął głową. Malik zbliżył twarz do twarzy blondyna i przejechał językiem przez jego wargi, na co ten od razu otworzył usta spodziewając się pocałunku. Zayn jednak szybko odsunął usta, zamieniając je na swoje palce pokryte preejakulatem Nialla i włożył je delikatnie do jego ust.

\- Wiesz, co robić skarbie - Zayn wyszeptał, naciskając palcami na język Nialla. Blondyn przez chwilę nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów, lecz po chwili jakby wyłudził się z transu i zaczął zapamiętale ssać palce znajdujące się wewnątrz jego ust.

Mulat patrzył jak Niall mocno ssie jego palce, jak jego policzki zapadają się gdy próbuje wziąć je jeszcze głębiej. Trochę śliny wydostało się z jego ust, sprawiając to jeszcze lepszym. Zayn nigdy w życiu nie pragnął niczego bardziej niż posiadania tych ust na swoim penisie. Ale na to będzie czas później. Zdecydowanie. W pewnym momencie Niall uniósł spojrzenie na Zayna i tak już je zostawił. Uczucie języka Nialla robiącego kółeczka wokół jego palców i jego płonące spojrzenie sprawiło, że Zayn nie mógł już dłużej zwlekać.

Umieścił wolną dłoń na plecach Nialla przyciągając go do siebie. Sam usiadł na swoich nogach, manewrując nimi i obracając ich tak, że teraz to blondyn leżał pod nim. Wyciągnął palce z jego ust i od razu pocałował Nialla wkładając język głęboko w jego usta. Całowali się chwilę, do czasu aż oboje nie stracili tchu, co nastąpiło raczej szybko.

\- Chcę cię mieć obróconego i wypiętego w tym momencie - Zayn wyszeptał po tym, jak ostatni raz cmoknął blondyna w usta.

Niall wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął podnosić się szybko. Moment później był już odwrócony tyłem do Zayna, na swoich kolanach i trzymając dłonie na ramie od łóżka. Jego nogi drżały lekko gdy próbował utrzymać się prosto. Czekał już zbyt długo.

Zayn patrzył na blondyna, próbując szybko uwolnić się ze swoich spodni i bokserek. Nie było to zbyt łatwe, ale w końcu się z tym uporał. Zbliżył się do Nialla, przejeżdżając dłonią przez jego plecy, a później wypięte pośladki, ściskając je lekko. Jego spojrzenie było poważne i skupione, gdy zbliżał swoje nawilżone śliną palce do jego wejścia. Sam był na granicy wytrzymałości i najchętniej już dawno pieprzyłby Nialla do nieprzytomności, ale mimo wszystko nie chciał sprawić mu zbyt dużo bólu, więc powstrzymywał się. Dlatego powoli wsunął koniuszek palca do wnętrza chłopaka, drugą ręką pocierając jego plecy, na których składał drobne pocałunki, by choć trochę pomóc mu się rozluźnić.

Niall spiął się, nie przyzwyczajony do tego dziwnego uczucia, ale z czasem zaczął powoli się rozluźniać i gdy pierwszy palec był już cały w jego wnętrzu nie odczuwał tego tak dziwnie jak na starcie. Oddychał głęboko, gdy Zayn powoli i z wyczuciem wkładał i wyciągał swój palec.

\- M-możesz... następny - Niall wydyszał. Przez chwilę na jego twarzy był widoczny grymas bólu, gdy Zayn dołożył kolejny, ale minął tak szybko, jak Zaynowi przez przypadek udało się dosięgnąć jego prostaty.

\- Tam! - Niall jęknął głośno, gdy poczuł ogromną przyjemność płynącą z tego dotyku. Zayn skrzyżował swoje palce, próbując powtórzyć wcześniejszy ruch i uśmiechnął się szeroko, przegryzając usta, gdy Niall krzyknął ponownie.

Przez chwilę pieprzył Nialla swoimi palcami, słuchając jego głośnych sapnięć i jęków. Swoją wolną ręką od czasu do czasu pocierał swojego penisa, ze zniecierpliwieniem wyczekując momentu, w którym w końcu będzie mógł wypełnić wnętrze blond chłopaka.

\- Ja... ja... - Niall próbował powiedzieć, lecz nie był w stanie złapać oddechu, gdy opuszki Malika co rusz ocierały się o kłębek nerwów w jego wnętrzu. - Kurwa!

\- Coś nie tak Nialler? - Zayn zapytał z pozoru spokojnym głosem, nie przestając poruszać dłonią.

\- Już Zayn... zrób to... - Niall wydyszał zanim zakwilił głośno, zaciskając dłonie mocniej na oparciu łóżka. - Po prostu... mnie już pieprz!

Zayn słysząc to szybko wyciągnął palce z wnętrza blondyna, przybliżając się i ustawiając centralnie za nim. Parę razy przejechał dłonią po swoim penisie, rozsmarowując własny preejakulat na całej długości, nim powoli zaczął wchodzić w niebieskookiego chłopaka.

Niall westchnął głośno, przegryzając usta, gdy poczuł jak główka penisa Zayna powoli torowała sobie drogę do jego wnętrza. Oddychał głęboko, próbując rozluźnić się jeszcze bardziej. Czuł jak Zayn rysuje uspokajająco kółeczka na jego biodrach. Gdy penis mulata znajdował się już cały w jego wnętrzu, Zayn zaprzestał swoich ruchów, dając Niallowi czas na przyzwyczajenie się do tego uczucia. Czarnowłosy chłopak pochylił się do przodu i zaczął składać małe pocałunki na włosach i karku blondyna.

\- Możesz się ruszyć - Niall powiedział po chwili.

Zaynowi nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać. Momentalnie, lecz wciąż z dozą ostrożności, wycofał się i po sekundzie z powrotem zagłębił się w dziurce chłopaka. Niall jęknął głośno, gdy biodra Zayna mocno w noego uderzyły, sprawiając, że poleciał lekko do przodu. Był zszokowany przez szybkie tempo narzucone przez starszego chłopaka, lecz nie mógł powiedzieć, że mu się to nie podobało. Czuł się cholernie dobrze. Zacieśnił uścisk na ramie hotelowego łóżka, krzycząc głośno, gdy Zayn po raz pierwszy uderzył w jego prostatę. A potem drugi i trzeci...

Zayn przegryzał mocno dolną wargę, trzymając w silnym uścisku biodra Nialla, gdy wbijał się w niego nieubłagalnie. Głośne krzyki znajdującego się pod nim chłopaka jedynie go nakręcały. Był pewny, że było go słychać aż na korytarzu i czuł dumę z faktu, że sam do tego doprowadził. Nie przestawał rytmicznie posuwać blondyna i czuł, że nie potrwa długo zanim dojdzie.

\- Z-Zayn - Niall wyjęczał imię chłopaka bez tchu, jego gardło zaczynało piec od ciągłego krzyczenia. Kurwa... pieprzony Malik - Zayn... ja zaraz...

\- Ja też... uch... Nialler - Zayn wysapał, czując jak orgazm buduje się w jego wnętrzu. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, sprawiając, że prawie leżał na plecach blondyna, przesuwając jedną rękę na jego kutasa i zaczynając obciągać go szybko w tempie pchnięć jego bioder. Czuł jak ciało blondyna drży pod nim i nie trwało długo nim dotarł do niego głośny krzyk, a jego dłoń pokryła się nasieniem blondyna. Nie przestawał poruszać dłonią, słuchając jak z ust chłopaka co chwilę wychodzi jego imię. Po paru sekundach sam doszedł mocno we wnętrzu młodszego chłopaka, poruszając biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, gdy ujeżdżał swój orgazm.

W końcu wyszedł z blondyna patrząc jak jego własna sperma powoli spływa w dół jego drżących ud. Przegryzł dolną wargę, układając czystą dłoń na plecach Nialla, pocierając je lekko.

Niall dyszał głośno, nie mogąc wykonać żadnego ruchu. Jego ręce wciąż zaciśnięte były na drewnianym oparciu łóżka, które teraz było lekko wykrzywione w jego kierunku. Miał ochotę głośno zaśmiać się na ten widok, ale nie sądził by odnalazł na to siłę. Poczuł jak Zayn łapie go w pasie, pomagając mu wstać i przekręca go tak, że może bez przeszkód ułożyć się wygodnie na materacu. Niall wypuszcza głęboki oddech i zamyka oczy, gdy jego głowa leży wygodnie na poduszce.

Czy naprawdę właśnie przed chwilą uprawiał najlepszy seks w swoim życiu z Zaynem Malikiem?

Leżeli w ciszy przez parę minut nie przejmując się całym bałaganem jaki zrobili ani niczym innym, skupieni wyłącznie na unormowaniu własnych oddechów. Niespodziewanie jednak usłyszeli pukanie do drzwi. W jednym momencie spojrzeli na siebie z uniesionymi brwiami.

\- Ty idź, to w końcu nie mój pokój - Niall powiedział z szerokim uśmiechem, poprawiając się wygodniej na łóżku i zakładając ręce pod głowę. Zayn westchnął głośno, nie mając ochoty wstawać, ale zrobił to. Szybko nałożył na siebie bokserki przed uchyleniem drzwi. Wyjrzał na korytarz i zobaczył przed sobą młodego chłopaka, który patrzył na Zayna lekko znudzonym wzrokiem.

\- W czym mogę pomóc? - Zayn zapytał grzecznie, gdy przeczyścił gardło. Chłopak przyjrzał mu się dokładnie nim westchnął głośno.

\- Wiesz, tak jakby jesteśmy w hotelu. I mieszkają tu także inni ludzie, którzy są zmęczeni i chcą spać. I chciałem tylko zapytać czy ty i twój głośno krzyczący chłopak planujcie drugą rundę, bo nie wiem czy mogę w końcu spokojnie położyć się do łóżka. Bez słyszenia jakiś dziwnych wrzasków. 

Zayn spojrzał szybko na chłopaka, przed odwróceniem się i spojrzeniem w głąb pokoju na Nialla, który przegryzał dolną wargę próbując powstrzymać się od śmiechu.

\- Co sądzisz o drugiej rundce, skarbie? - Zayn zapytał z małym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, puszczając oczko do blondyna.

\- Jestem jak najbardziej za - Niall rzucił lekkim tonem, uśmiechając się szeroko. Zayn kiwnął głową i obrócił się z powrotem do chłopaka stojącego za drzwiami, który patrzył na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

\- Chyba słyszałeś odpowiedź. A teraz żegnam, mam sprawę do załatwienia - Zayn powiedział szybko, zamykając drzwi z hukiem.

Przez chwilę w pokoju panowała cisza, nim wypełnił go głośny śmiech obydwu mężczyzn.  
Zayn wrócił na łóżko, patrząc na blondyna z uśmiechem na ustach. To był naprawdę, naprawdę genialny wieczór i Zayn cieszył się, że zrezygnował z wyjścia do klubu. Nigdy nie sądził, że wydarzy mu się coś podobnego, ale w ogóle tego nie żałował. W sumie, ta druga runda nie wydawała mu się taką złą opcją. Parsknął lekko śmiechem, zwracając na siebie uwagę Nialla.

\- Co jest? - Zapytał blondyn, patrząc głęboko w oczy Zayna. Zayn wzruszył ramionami, pochylając się w kierunku chłopaka i całując go mocno. Blondyn sapnął lekko z zaskoczenia, ale po sekundzie owinął ręce wokół szyi Zayna oddając pocałunek z pasją. Całowali się przez kilka minut nim oderwali się od siebie, obydwoje głośno oddychając.

\- To co z tą drugą rundą, Horan?


End file.
